This isn't the end
by DeamonFoxLover
Summary: This story centers Sakura as she discovers the secrets the village has hidden from everyone. Leaving her home in search for more answers she is lead to the Akatsuki. Although getting them to talk is another thing on its own. Inner Sakura is not what she appears to be, the one thing the elders wanted to keep from the village even more than the uchiha massacre; is about to be found.


Prologue

**A.N. Hey Nerdds! (Yes i did that on purpose) This is the beginning of my first story so I hope you will all be gentle as you tear this to pieces with your criticism (because we all know that is how this works). As of right now (7:43 7/25/13) I do not have a Beta because that part of FanFiction confuses me profusely. So Yea there we go now I believe I am only missing the disclaimer and that should be all I have to tell you guys, unless i forget in which case you might find another of these gruesome things at the end of the story.**

_**DeamonFoxLover does not own Naruto or anything to do with it! (sadly) **_

* * *

Sakura listened as the words dropped with leaden fatality into her frozen belly. She stared at her

mentor as her lips formed the words that meant the death of all her hopes and ambitions, rendering ten years of hard work and study a waste. Tsunade looked up at her apprentice, her brown eyes shone with regret; mouth set to a small frown.

"But...but..._how could you?"_

"How could I what?" she asked in surprise.

"How could you lead me on?" Sakura pressed hands tightening into fists.

"What are you talking about, I never..."

"You did! You said- you said all I needed was to work hard. Haven't I worked hard enough?"

"Of course you have worked hard," Tsunade said affronted, "it takes years of hard work to to develop the skill, to learn even the start of a medical anbu nin's responsibilities." Sakura scoffed at the words coming from her teachers mouth, where had she been for the past ten years?

"I know the responsibilities, I've memorized them section and paragraph. I've trained hard and now-now you tell me I'm incompetent? Not able to provide the necessary abilities to heal my wounded comrades while in combat! That I would be unable to heal them and still be able to complete my mission after! Even though you have trained me yourself?" she said her voice strained as her brain was going through different scenarios that could lead up to how this had happened.

She wasn't liking any of possibilities her brain was forming.

Taking a breath to try and bring herself back together she opened her eyes to her beloved mentor, "Then why, why was I pulled from my assignment, which by all standards I am fully capable of." she said tightly.

Tsunade let out an emphatic sigh seeing she would have to beg with her student, "Sakura, please why not just work in the hospital? I know you would make an excellent head medic an.." "Head medic?! You want me to put aside everything that I have trained for to remain a doctor?" she hissed.

Lifting her chin the Pinkette shot her Hokage with a look of fatality, giving a short quick bow she turned to make her exit. "Thank you for everything you have taught me, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched the single leaf float to the carpeted floor of her office, shaking her head slightly. /S_akura I know that you will understand it was for the best we kept you from continuing in anbu, if you knew of the potential danger it would put you an others in, then maybe you would understand__. For your own protection and to keep the village safe. I'm sorry but until I can find out more about it this has to be done to protect you, the council would order something I couldn't allow. Please forgive me./ _

The first place she went wasn't home, it was her office. She was in fact a doctor already and a very highly placed one at that, too bad her Hokage and mentor hadn't taken the time to notice. Looking around the familiar room she went for her filing cabinet, pulling all of her files and notes about her current research project as well as poisons and several "borrowed" scrolls.

Checking to make sure she had everything she wanted she performed a quick transportation justu, sending all the thing home before she started to clean up.

"Hold on Ino, let me drop these files off in Sakura-san's office. They are for her research over alchemy." Shizune's voice said from the other side of the door as the knob turned letting light from the hall into the dark unoccupied room.

Flipping the light switch on Shizune looked around before setting the big stack of papers on her friends desk, "I still can't see what Sakura wants with these old documents." she said over her shoulder to Ino.

"Who knows with forehead, she's probably trying to put something behind that giant billboard she has." the blond replied from the doorway with a smile.

Shizune shook her head, "When will the two of you get over those childish nick names?" she asked turning with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the grin on Ino's face. "Hmm, hey Ino come here and give me a boost would you? There is a loose ceiling tile." she said waving her over.

"What? Oh I see it." she said before pouting. "Do I really have to give you a boost? Why can't you use the chair?" she whined before ducking from Shinuze's hand. "Ok ok! Sheesh." Grumbling she knelt, cupping her hands for a foot hold.

Stepping into Ino's hand Shizune quickly lifted the tile and reset it, "I wonder why it was off?" she asked Ino as she stepped down onto the white hospital floor. Ino shrugged dusting her hands off, "Who knows, now come on! We have to meet Genma and Choji at Ichiraku's in half an hour and I smell like sick people!" she complained pulling on her friends lab coat.

Shizune took another look around Sakura's office before waving the blond off of her arm, "Ok ok, lets go." she said after finding nothing unusual about the space.

Flipping off the lights Ino held the door open for Shizune going on about how she couldn't wait to see Choji before he left for his mission. Grabbing the older woman by the arm she lead her out still babbling, passing through the door way the black haired medic blinked a few times as though she was trying to remember something but shook her head and turned her attention to the blond beside her.

Waiting for the voices of her friends to fade away she waited an extra ten minutes counting slowly before she lifted the ceiling tile and landed silently on the tile. Using a chakra string she replaced the ceiling tile making sure it was perfect.

_**/Way to screw up, you better be happy Shizune had Ino to pull her away or you know she would have found us./ **_the inner voice chided harshly, Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's antics.

/_She didn't see me so shut up, we don't have much time./ _Sakura snapped back just as rudely.

Ignoring the continuous ranting of the voice she grabbed up the documents Shizune left and performed a simple transportation justu on herself finally making it to her apartment. Not wasting a moment she grabbed up the items from her office and a few select items from the front room and shoving them all into traveling scrolls.

Continuing through the house she made sure to only take the barest minimum, before heading to her bedroom. Once there she placed her usual travel pack on the bed and placing her spare anbu uniform neatly folded into the space, she felt around on her bed frame for a little wooden knob. Hearing a click she released the knob and turned to her headboard.

Nothing was notably out of place but that was how Sakura designed it, running a nail under one of the petals on the cherry blossoms that covered the wood, she took the flower and twisted it three times counterclockwise; pausing at another click.

_**/Haven't dug into this in awhile, I wonder how much is in here?/ **_inner said quietly the voice seeming to come from over her shoulder.

_/It should be a fairly large amount, never really took the time to count out the total just put in money./_ Sakura replied to herself. Pulling the flower out and looking at the deep drawer full on enough money to last her for a long time.

Splitting the money into two piles she placed one into a scroll with her research files; placing the remainder of the money into a pocket in her bag. Closing the hidden compartment again she turned and opened her closet, taking an old box from the top shelf she set it down on her bed.

_**/Hurry up, knowing Tsunade she will send some one after us sooner or later./ **_Inner said pointedly.

Nodded in confirmation Sakura began sorting through the box, lifting a set of fans she placed them into the waist of her pants. Reaching for the next item her hand hovered just above the hair sticks, _/Naruto/ _she thought remorsefully.

"_Hey? Sakura-chan! Wait!" Naruto yelled around a mouthful of ramen, waving a hand frantically in the air. _

_Sakura turned around her hand holding open the curtain to the street, "Yes Naruto?" she asked. Her voice quiet and heavy as she tried to fight a yawn. _

_The blond finished his mouthful before standing with his hands behind his back, "Well I wanted to give you something since I'll be gone next week on your birthday..." he started but his voice trailed off. Quickly glancing up he noticed the small smile on her face and smiled back._

"_Really Naruto you didn't have..." she started but stopped when he shook his head. _

"_Nope I want to! So here you go." he said placing a long rectangular box in her hands with excitement. _

Slipping the box into her bag she pulled out a long katana with a black sheath, she replaced the one hanging on her back with the new one; the glint of a red and white fan reflecting off the hilt. Securing everything in her travel pack she slung it over her shoulder, glancing around.

Her eyes swept over to her night stand looking at the few items she kept close to her heart but didn't dare take with her.

The simple silver picture frame held a picture of her and her parents eating around the dinning room table of her parents house. Another smaller frame held the first team seven picture from when they were just starting out. She knew that if she took it out pictures of the other years would follow it, showing how they'd grown.

Glancing over the other few trinkets resting on the table she stood still as the memories flew through her brain.

Taking her anbu mask and sliding it over her face she grabbed her pack, slinging it over her shoulders with a practiced ease. Her fingers lingered over the intricate pattern she had been assigned to show who she was in the anbu world, all that she had done already.

Her hand froze in place, _"What am I doing? I need to move, and fast."_

Shaking her head she turned and walked to her window, placing a chakra string on the lock she lifted it and stepped onto her fire escape. Letting the panel slide slowly back into place she twisted the lock shut before cutting the chakra.

Not looking back she soundlessly ran over the roof tops making sure the 'ninja highway' was empty. Reaching the front gates she smiled, using the check-in station as a boost she shot over the main gate and landed in the top branches of a tree.

_**/Easy, man who would have thought leaving the village would be so easy...oh wait us because we basically created the new patrol schedule and the guard schedule too!/ **_Inner said then continued to mumble about being incompetent.

Shaking her head she traveled through the trees, heading to the east away from Konaha and Suna.

_/Alright inner that's enough. Watch behind me./ _she told herself ignoring the following grumbles about being ordered around.

Sakura smiled behind her mask her brain flying with ideas, making plan after plan for every possible situation she could come up with.

_/*chuckle* Well I think this is a fitting exit./ _she thought as she watched sun come up, elongating her shadow to show a horrific creature.

_**/Ha-ha yes, indeed it is./ **_Inner said with a predatory flash of teeth, **_/indeed it is./_**

* * *

**Hey so I forgot to say, haha just kidding. Thanks for stopping by and don't forget to favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
